


The World’s First Itachi x Aj Fic

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Glasses AU, Kitchen Sex, Reads like a reader insert, but it’s written specifically for my friend Aj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: Itachi lives and is pardoned for his crimes post war. He lives out his days with his girlfriend (reader) who begs him to go to the eye doctor. You REALLY like his new glasses.This is made specifically for my friend but really anyone can and should read it.





	The World’s First Itachi x Aj Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aj).



You were starting to worry.  
It started a while ago but it’s only become more noticeable with time. Frequent headaches, wrinkles forming under his eyes from squinting constantly, bumping into things and trying to play it off like it didn’t happen; Itachi needed an optometrist. 

It’s been quite a few years since the great shinobi war, no one blamed Itachi for retiring, he’s certainly done his fair share and deserves to live his own life. He’s been liviing out his days in a small but nice cottage off in the middle of nowhere with his girlfriend. They both sat on their porch every morning to drink tea and enjoy the company of each other and of nature. You watched him from the corner of your eye as he held the book he was reading all too close to his face. This had been going on quite long enough. “Why won’t you get your eyes checked.” His eyes didn’t move from the page but you knew he’d stopped reading. “Seriously, why? You clearly need glasses! I’m starting to worry that if you don’t do something soon you’ll have irreparable damage.” He remained silent but put his book down to stare off into the distance. “You don’t really have to say it, I think I know,” Silence, “you’re doing this to try to makeup for what you did to Sasuke right? You didn’t die when he thought he’d killed you. You were pardoned by Lord Seventh. Not to toot my own horn but you’re basically living out the perfect life with me.” You continued, starting to get a little worked up. “You killed your clan and your brother went mental for it yet you’ve received no punishment for it. So you somehow feel that by not taking care of yourself, by letting your sharingan die, you could somehow repent. Which, kin, but it’s stupid becau-!”

“Pfft”  
That wasn’t what you had expected to hear. You looked up incredulously to find Itachi with his knuckles pressed to his mouth, his shoulders trembling, and trying desperately not to laugh. He cleared his throat, “I’m impressed,” he chuckled, finally looking you in the eyes. “You must have been thinking about this a lot for you to micro analyze me that much.”

“Come on this isn’t funny! You need to go to the eye doctor! And if it isnt about punishing yourself when why!?” He looked just the ever so slightest bit bashful and turned away, mumbling something under his breath. “What was that? I can’t hear you!” 

“I said I didn’t want you to think it would look bad on me.”

.....

“PFFF- HAHAHA!” You burst out laughing as you jumped up and sat in his lap to hug him “You mean the only reason is because you didn’t want me to be unattracted to you? Itachi, that could never ever happen!” You two continued to laugh and cuddle up forgetting your tea for a moment. 

-few days later-

“Itachi~” You called out into the house as you set down the couple of grocery bags you had. “They didn’t have any dango left so I got the stuff to make..it.....” she lost her train of thought as the tall ravenette leaned on the doorway into the kitchen. Even in his sweatpants and old T-shirt he looked extremely sexy. A dangerous amount of sexy. Way off the charts sexy. Why? He had finally gotten his prescription glasses. “You-you look really good. These glasses really suit you,” understatement, “it’s like they’ve just always been there.”

“Maybe for you but it’s going to take a couple days for me to get used to wearing them.” He said with sincerity, but then wore a smirk, “But you look like you’re enjoying them far more than you’re letting on.” At that you snapped your jaw shut wiped the drool from the corner of your mouth. 

“What do you expect! This is my exact aesthetic!” You whined as you threw off your coat and hopped into his arms. He let you straddle him as he supported you with his arms. You cupped his face, admiring how the frames accentuated his eyes. Seriously he was too sexy. His gaze softened and you couldn’t help chuckling out, “What is it?”

“It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen your face this clearly. You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” He swooped in to capture your lips before you could combust at his words. Your hands found his hair tie and undid it to let his locks fall free. The kiss was slow and purposeful but not without passion. His tongue mapped out your mouth while your fingers ran through his hair and massaged his scalp. He walked over to the table and set you down on top of it; pulled out the chair and took a seat himself. 

He unbuttoned your pants and slid them off while making direct eye contact. He took the back of your knee in his hand and brought it to his mouth to place a tender kiss. All the while keeping his eyes on yours. He kissed up the entire length of your leg but before he could reach your own satisfaction he switched to the other. He finally stopped teasing you and laid his tongue flat on your mound and look long slow swipes, flicking your clit at the end of each pass. After a few laps he pushed his tongue into you and squeezed your thighs when he heard your small gasp. He thrusted in and out, wiggled it inside, and curled his tongue when he dragged it out. Your moans and gasps stared to pick up when he alternated between his lovely tongue thrusting routine and swirling it around your clit; occasionally taking it in his mouth to suck on.  
You had your hand buried in his jet black hair, gripping the silky stands. Every time you opened your eyes to look at him you had to close them again because all you could see where his beautiful eyes behind those glasses, and you were afraid if you looked too long you’d cum right on the spot. Especially with the view of him betwixt your thighs. 

He took his mouth away to look you in the eyes and say, “Who needs the dango anyway, when you’re this sweet?” And that was it. You threw your head back and let out a long loud string of moans and curses as you came on the kitchen table. He looked up at you in bewilderment but didn’t say anything. 

“It’s not my fault!” You cried after catching your breath, “Its those damn glasses!” 

He smirked at that and said, “Oh really? Well then I guess I better make sure I never forget them.” He stood up from the chair and put one hand on either side of you. Once again he captured your lips and once again it got heated rather fast. He ran his hands up and down your sides, eventually pulling your shirt above your head and unclasping your bra in what seemed like one felled swoop. He kissed from your face, down your neck, sucking and biting until the flesh bloomed purple. He kissed and nipped his way down to your breasts and left one soft kiss between them. He took your nipple in his mouth sucked so gently on it. Pinching and rolling your other with his fingers. 

While he was busy marking up your neck and chest you busied yourself with getting him undressed. You pulled his shirt up over his head, undid the drawstrings on his pants, and let them pool at his ankles. You took his cock in your hand and started to lazily pump him. You heard his breath catch a little bit no moans. That would have to be fixed. 

You grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down back into the chair. You hopped off the table and kneeled in front of him. With one long swipe of the underside of his dick and a tongue flick of his head you had him shuddering. You took him in your mouth and began to bob your head up and down, sucking, and wiggling your tongue back and forth. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth you pumped with your hand. Your unoccupied hand found its way to his balls, gently holding and rubbing them with your thumb. This had some breathy gasps come out of him. Still not satisfied with that though you relaxed your throat and took him all the way down to base, swallowing around him. He started breathing heavier but bit back a clear moan, so you decided to play your trump and hum Sandstorm by Darude. He finally broke and released a loud moan and quickly pushed you off him before he could cum. 

He picked you up off the floor and sat you on his lap; and when you both were ready he slowly pushed his aching dick inside of you. He held you close, your bodies press up against each other, and tenderly kissed your neck and shoulder. After a tender moment he pulled back and started to pump in and out of you. Each time your hips connected there were moans and grunts filling the air between you. The pace was agonizingly slow at first but then started to pick up. Without disconnecting he picked you up and laid you flat on the table with your hips hanging off slightly. Your hooked your legs over his shoulders and he pounded into had a break neck pace. The sight of him sweating with his hair a beautiful tangled mess, haunched over you gasping for breath, and most of all his steamed up glasses had you ready to break. Your moans grew even louder as you shout out his name and clamp around him. He can only manage a few more thrusts before he’s cumming inside you with a broken moan. He must not have mean to though because half way through his orgasm he’d pulled out and splattered his seed all across your belly and on your heaving breasts. 

He fell back into the chair and gave you a quick once over with his newly improved eyesight. The scene before him and was something else. You gripping the edge of the table at the sudden loss of fullness, thighs hanging off the edge and trembling, cum seeping out of your pussy and of course painting your torso, all the while you’re gasping for breath. The scene was so erotic that he let out another jet of cum, he didn’t know he had, splatter onto the floor with a shuddering moan before going limp. 

You both took a moment to calm down and catch your breath before he stood and scooped you up bridal style to carry you into the bathroom. You cleaned each other up then started a bath. You were laying with your against his chest in the tub. You held his hand with both of yours across your tummy while his free hand rubbed light swirling circles on your arm. “So,” he broke the comfortable silence, “I never got a chance to ask you.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like my new glasses?” You laughed because of how obviously you loved them before turning your head to address him directly. 

“They are so pussy.”


End file.
